Little Fury
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Rebecca stops by the national duelist convention and is promptly angered by the woman they call Kujaku Mai.


The convention center in the heart of Tokyo was buzzing with duelists new and old. Everyone had something to prove here but once they were done with that there was the promise of good food, drinks, entertainment and merchandise. There was even a new announcement on the Duel Disk upgrades promised by Kaiba Corporation. And none other than Kaiba Seto would be showing it. That was much later in the night, though, so the energy levels were immensely high. Duels were going off every few feet.

It was an exciting place to be and just where Rebecca knew she could recharge her batteries. She hadn't come there as a ranked duelist, instead just recreational. She wouldn't pass up any duels, of course, no self respecting duelist would when challenged. And she wiped the floor with quite a few people. After five or so she set her duel disk into her bag so she could rest for a little while.

The teen had planned on getting some food and checking out one of the booths. She had heard a rumor that the Yuugi merchandise was going to be better than last year and there was no way she could miss out on that. Unfortunately when she arrived at the foodcourt there seemed to be a giant line even to get in. Her stomach was already rumbling. Surely no one would mind if she pushed her small frame through the gaps…

What awaited for her at the front of the line had her anger surfacing. She recognized the duelist fawning over the food stands to be Kujaku Mai. Not only was she fawning but boys were fawning over her. They wanted to buy her things- everything, from the sound of it. Lovesick fan boys that were attracted by her cleavage no doubt. The thought made Rebecca shift, tugging on her shirt a little. Of course she didn't need to show off anything to get what she wanted! …but sometimes she did feel a little self confident about her body.

And the way Mai was flaunting hers to get what she wanted was making her steam. She didn't want to wait any longer. She really didn't want to be behind this giant idiot show.

"Hey!" She announced her small presence with a rather loud voice and pointed right at her. "Some of us actually have money to buy our own food!" What kind of duelist was Mai anyway? Using her body to get where she wanted to go. What kind of spirit was that? Why did anyone respect her? Rebecca was suddenly doubting this woman's dueling skills. Did she only fight male opponents and confound them with her breasts?

Mai looked over the heads of the crowd to try and locate that voice. She wasn't immediately familiar with its owner. Some little blonde girl in glasses. She wasn't wearing a duel disk but that stare was uniquely duelist. Such a little kid. She smirked. "I have plenty of money." And she did. She never went anywhere without enough to get by and then some.

Rebecca tried to keep her temper under control. "Then why not just buy something and stop wasting everyone else's time?" Her hunger was getting the better of her.

The elder crossed her arms. "I'm not wasting anyone's time." A few boys around her murmured in wolfish agreement. It always felt so nice to be surrounded, even if it was by fakes. "But you're so impatient I'll let you go first, kid." Smirking all the more and stepping out of the way for her. She could sit in the meantime, maybe catch a few more duels. She certainly hadn't come here to cause trouble, anyway.

Unfortunately the nickname boiled her blood harder than anything else. "I'm no kid! My name is Rebecca Hopkins! And unlike you I'm a real lady!" She knew about women like this. Using their body to get their way. If that's the kind of duelist she truly was she wondered why Yuugi was friends with her. …oh no…

"That's what all the little girls dream of being, I know." She smiled, somehow suddenly graceful as she tipped her hand. "I'll get out of your way so your little tummy stops growling." And with that she turned to saunter away, taking her crowd with her.

"I-It's not little!" She shrieked after her, only realizing her folly once it left her mouth. "It's not big either!" That woman had her practically shaking with anger. No wonder she didn't hang out with other girls. They were terrible creatures. She was much better than them and she certainly didn't need this.

After her appetite was resolved she vowed to find that woman and challenge her to a duel. She'd prove so much more to her than her words and anger could say.


End file.
